The Cold Wave
by killian.rainey
Summary: When a 12 year old girl is found covered in blood, the BAU and NYPD must determined what happened and uncover the truth behind this shocking mystery before too late.
1. Chapter 1

The Cold Wave

by

A/N: This is the first ever Criminal Minds and Blue Bloods Crossover. As you know, Criminal Minds and Blue Bloods don't belong to me. Only

Steven Peters, Leslie Peters , and Melanie Peters.

Chapter 1

An NYPD police car was speeding along the road answering to a shots fired call. The two officers in the car responding to it was Jamie

Reagan and his partner, Eddie Janko. As they arrived at the house where the shots originated, more NYPD police cars arrived. Jamie and

Eddie got out of the cars, guns at the ready. Other officers approached the house as well. As they got closer they noticed that the door was

opened ajar. Jamie gave some hand signals to some of the officers to go around the back, and they did just that.. As Jamie and Eddie walked

through the door, they saw a shadow figure ruuning toward the back. "We got a runner!" Eddie exclaimed. Jamie spoke into his radio."Be

advised, we gor a runner heading towards the back. We are in pursuit." So the two officers ran after the shadow figure right into the kitchen

and as the figure tried to open the door, Eddie spoke. "NYPD, put your hands up and turn around slowly! Do it now!" She yelled. The figure

turned around to face the two officers and what they saw shocked them beyond belief. It was a 12 year old girl with brunette hair wearing a

red and blackt-shirt and blue jeans. But what shocked Jamie and Eddie was that she was covered in blood. "Oh my God" Eddie said sadly.

Then Jamie spoke into his radio again. "Uh, we're gonna need paramedics, crime scene, homicide. Oh god, just send everyone." He said.

"This is going to be a long night" Jamie thought.

To be continued

A/N: I hope you like this first intersting chapter. Any positive review is welcomed.


	2. The Cold Wave

The Cold Wave

Chapter 2

A/N: Here's Chapter 2. Sorry it took too long. Enjoy

An umarked NYPD car pulled up to the house where pepole were hard at work trying to process the crime scene when who should come out of the car but none other than Detective Danny Reagan and his partner Detective Baez. As the duo got out and walk towards the coroned off area, a CSU Techincian came up to them.

"So what do we got?" Danny asked. "So far. Nothing. I've seen my share of crime scenes, but this is the most bizzare crime scene I ever encountered" the CSU Tech said. "Bizarre?" Baez asked. "Yeah. There's no murder weapon. No bodies. No fingerprints. I gotta tell you. Whoever did this is good. But the officers found a 12 year old girl covered in blood, 2 uniforms took her to the hosptial" the CSU Tech said. "Who were the two officers?" Danny asked. "Officer Reagan and Officer Janko" the Tech said. Danny and Baez looked at each other. _This is gonna be a long day, _ Danny thought.

At the hosptial, Jamie and Eddie were waiting for the doctor conme back with the results of the girl they found at the house. they were really worried. Someone had to be missing this girl, and they would take upon themselves to help her find her family. Just then, the doctor came out with the test results. "Is she ok, Doc?" Jamis asked. "Physicaly, she's fine. She's got a clean bill of health. But emotionally, she's tramatized. This is a case I have never seened. I do hope you find her family, officers" The doctor said. "Can we go and see her?" Eddie asked. "Of course. But I suggest you take it easy with her. She maybe a little shaken up" The doctor advised.

Jamie and Eddie walked in the room to see the girl in the bed, slient. Not saying a word. Jamie took this as an oppotunity to try and get the girl to open up. "Hey. I'm Jamie Reagan and this is my partner Eddie Janko. can you tell us your name?" The girl said nothing. "We can help you know. Is there anybody we can call? A family member? A friend?" Edddie asked. Still, the girl said nothing. "Hey Eddie. Why don't you stay here and I'll go get someting to eat." Jamie said. Eddie nodded and her partner took off for the vending machine. Eddie pulled up a chair and sat down next to the girl.

"Any chance you could tell me your name?" She asked. The girl turned to look at Eddie and said. "Melanie. Melanie Peters." Eddie saw that she was getting somewhere with the girl and she made a mental note to tell Jamie when he got back.

FBI Headquarters

Quantico, Virginia

In the bullpen of the BAU, it was business as usual, until J.J called the team to the conference room. "Guys, we got a case" She said. The rest of the team got up and head to the conference room. Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner or "Hotch" was already in along with tech analyst Penelope Garcia. As the team got settled in, Garcia got started. "NYPD responded to a shots fired call and they discovered this" Pictures of the girl coverd in blood appear on the screen. Garcia looked away knowing she couldn't stand the sight of something grisly, especially if it involved children. "A12 year old girl was found covered in blood and was taken to the hospital, and CSU combed through the house but so far they found no murder weapon and no bodies" Garcia finished.

"This is highly unusual" Blake said. "no Unsub would ever leave any bodies or a murder weapon, but to leave a 12 year old girl covered in blood? That's a new step"

"And the medical reports?" Hotch asked. "So far the girl is in perfect health. No signs of abuse whatsoever. I already checked with Missing Persons, so far no one's been reported missing within the last 24 hours. But I will check again just in case I miss something" Garcia said.

"Take a look at the girl's eyes. You can see she's clearly shaken up. Like something may have happened to her. What if the UnSub decided to leave the girl there for the NYPD to find? It could just be his way of taunting the police saying "You'll never catch me" Morgan said.

"But why leave a 12 year old covered in blood in a house knowing someone was going to find her? It doesn't make sense" Rossi said.

"It would take someone who knows Criminal Science and Forensics to pull this kind of crime off" Reid said. And he was right. It's not often for the BAU to encounter cases like this. "Either way, this girl maybe the key to catching the UnSub. It's only a matter of time before the girl starts talking. It's up to us to make sure that we keep her safe and find her family. Someone has to be missing. Let's go to New York. Wheels up in 30" Hotch said as the team got to get their go-bags.

Meanwhile in an unknown location, a mysterious figure was wiping the blood off his knife, and move to select something from his weapons cage. A sniper rifle.

A/N: hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, read and review.


End file.
